


We All Need a Bit of That

by Savay



Series: 9 Days of Sense8 [7]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: 9daysofsense8, Gen, capheusapprecationday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savay/pseuds/Savay
Summary: Despite his concerns, Capheus’ spirits lift as he enters the cabin and takes his seat.(Missing scene from 2x11.  Written for #CapheusAppreciationDay for #9DaysofSense8. #BringBackSense8, etc etc. Please contact me if you haven't seen the petition to renew the show yet.)





	We All Need a Bit of That

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is good??? But I love Capheus' optimism. He literally gives me so much hope. So I hope I did him justice.
> 
> Find it on Tumblr if you wanna: http://timisaliar.tumblr.com/post/161716024102/we-all-need-a-bit-of-that

Capheus has mixed feelings about leaving Nairobi.  Silas Kabaka seemed to have turned a new leaf, but there is a part of Capheus that still doesn’t trust him.  He knows his mother can fend for herself, especially now that she was healthier.  That still didn’t stop part of him from worrying.  But his other family needed him more right now, so (with some help from Lito) Capheus bought his first ever plane ticket and boarded the first flight from Jomo Kenyatta International to London-Heathrow.  Despite his concerns, Capheus’ spirits lift as he enters the cabin and takes his seat. 

He had always wanted to fly, but not like this.  Not because a piece of him had been torn away, and flying was the only way to retrieve it.  But here Capheus is, and a part of him can’t help but be excited.  He managed to get a window seat, and he watches the clouds as they pass below.  It calms him.  The wonder of it – being so far above the world, grasslands and trees and rivers blurring together in a watercolor landscape.  Capheus has to admit to himself, seeing it in person is even better than when he visited Riley on her trip back to Iceland.  (He recalls the memory behind his eyes, a smile coming to his face.  _What if something wonderful happens?_ )

When Capheus opens his eyes, Sun is sitting next to him.  “I remember my first time flying,” she says, giving him one of her small smiles.  Sun shares the memory with him, the two of them reliving it together.

_Sun sat between her mother and father on a plane, only four years old.  Her mother was pregnant.  Sun looked over her mother’s belly out the window, whispering to her about the clouds.  Her mother looked up at her father, and they shared a smile._

This time when Capheus opens his eyes, he is also sitting beside Sun on her own plane from Seoul.  He grins at her.  “I know we are not going to London for a good reason, but – ”

“You’re still enjoying the trip,” Sun finishes, careful to only speak when her consciousness is with him.  She nods at Capheus.  “I think we all need a bit of that optimism right now.”

This time, it’s Capheus nodding.  “I just have this feeling that, no matter how bad the reason, it has to be a good thing that we are all coming together.”  No matter how dark things seem, Capheus chooses to look on the bright side.  He feels he’s serving his family (both his families) best when he does this.  Despair can paralyze.  But hope.  Hope is a powerful thing.

Sun’s smile widens.  “I think you’re right.”


End file.
